Charlie and Alan's trip to Mexico
by Keely010
Summary: The Death of their mother is sudden like her surprise marriage.


_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWO AND A HALF MEN.**_

_**CLAIMER: I OWN THIS PLOT.**_

_**His dream about mom**_

"Good morning, Charlie," Alan whispered. "Did you even sleep last night?"

"For a few minutes, but then I had this terrible dream about Mom, and…I just couldn't get back to sleep." said Charlie

"What? she never die?" replied Alan

"No she did, but…she changed, Alan. Now, she was bribed into the deal by a millionaire, but she actually started being kind and loving, Then all of a sudden her heart gave out and well she died."

"Do you think Mom would run into a man who saw enough in side her black soul to try to make her into something she is not?" Alan asked.

"Well…if you could see the dream in the way I did, you woul probley be thinking the same thing," Charlie said , standing up to get some more coffee. Jake then walked into the room then took his seat.

"Berta Pancakes!" he demanded.

"No! Move!" Charlie said. Jake then shot him a dirty look, though also a sleepy one. "What, do you think I'm playing a game or something? Get your wide load out of my chair!"

"Fine! But I still want pancakes!"

"And we still want respect," Alan told Jake

"Ok I'll be good! Can I please have pancakes though I had a dream that I was Living in a house made of them," Jake bragged.

"Ok then but you have to go get dressed first your mom will be here to pick you up" Alan said

Jake walked out of the room

"The bitch finally stopped asking you for everything?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, you do have a point," Alan whispered. "I think something is going on with her, but I figure... Why mess it up?"Alan asked throwing his hands in the air

"Yeah," Alan nodded.

Jake walked into the room with baggy pants and top.

"Pancakes, please?" he begged again. And Alan began getting supplies. Jake silently cheered, then got back to his work.

"I want to talk to Judith about Jake."

"Well, her attitude did take a very drastic change," Charlie laughed.

"Though very rude, you do make a good point," Alan whispered, placing 3 pancakes onto Jakes plate."

The doorbell rang, and Alan ran to answer it.

"I need to talk to you" she whispered.

"Fine" Alan said.

"You're unusually feisty this morning," Alan said Charlie then cracked a smile.

"I wanted to talk about why I've been so…quiet lately. I've found something, and I wanted you to be the first to know," she whispered.

"What is it?"

"It is, actually," she sighed. "The baby had her checkup, and I asked for a DNA test, comparing with my husband, thinking that would be a match. It is'nt. So she has to be yours."

"What really I didn't think that was possible. I mean we didn't?"

"I didn't tell you this, but…at that New Year's theme party…"

"I GET IT" Alan said sternly. "What are you going to do? You can't just tell him?"

"He suspects it but nothing more."

"But if the child is mine, then I need to take some kind of responsibility for it."

"You've done enough. You know, you've been a good ex-husband. I thank you for that, Alan, and…I'm sorry I took all of your things. It was wrong of me.."

"It's ok i forgive you," Alan whispered. Then Jake left with Judith.

"Charlie, living room," Alan whispered. Charlie nodded "She thinks her kid is mine."

"Wow. I never would've expected that news to come from her"

"She's getting the test tomorrow morning, the results she will post in the mail."

"I knew that something was different," Charlie whispered.

"Hello, Darlings" their mom called. A man was behind her. "My beautiful sons…, Jake were is he?," she groaned.

"Great he is not here mom," Alan and Charlie said unenthusiastically.

"Well aren't you at least happy for me?"

"Yeah," Charlie and Alan replied.

"Well, I'm off to Maui" said there mother with her hand around the body of another man.

"I want to do something for you let me pick up Jake or somthing you know?" Charlie asked

"No. He'll know then you know that his own grandmother is going to have another boy friend/husband" Alan sighed

Charlie was shocked. About three months after his mother's surprise wedding, her personality was different. She was well more generous, and bearable to be in the same room as her. Charlie saw the real trick to his dream, (it did). 6 months into her marriage, Charlie and Alan came over for their suprise dinner appointment with their mothers new husband. The whent to dinner only to find that there mother had died whilst making love to her new husband. Just like in Charlies dream, they all went to Mexico.


End file.
